One Autumn's Day
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: A tale of one autumn’s day… NatsumeXMikan one shot


**. One Autumn's Day .**

. SnowMirage .

**o--------------------------------------------------------o**

**Summary: A tale of how, on one autumn's day, Natsume finally finds out the truth… NatsumeXMikan one shot**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gakuen Alice...But the plot is mine so please do not take it without permission.

**o--------------------------------------------------------o**

**As the leaves fall one Autumn's day,**

**As the wind brushed by, **

**gentle in its wake,**

**Tales of how first love blooms… **

**A tale of two people lost…**

**And how they ended up together…**

**oo**

**o**

**o**

.. Hottan ..

**o**

**o**

**oo**

Autumn brought with it an array of colours that brought life to the Academy grounds, from tender greens to mellow yellows, flaming oranges to deep crimson and a crisp wind that ruffled the already untidy hair of a crimson-eyed boy stretched along the branch of a tree.

The latest edition of _Shonen Jump _was in his hands, yet the unwavering and often disconcerting crimson gaze was anywhere but there.

They were instead fixed on a spot three meters away, where an amber-eyed girl was chatting animatedly with a blue-eyed blond who flushed occasionally from time to time, looking as though he would rather be anywhere but here.

But, there was a slight smile that hung on the edge of his lips, and a slight softening of the piercing blue eyes that were usually icy as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

Icy displeasure narrowed the crimson eyes further as the magazine, long-forgotten, slipped down slightly from the loosened grasp.

'_Don't interfere in my affairs. They have nothing to do with you.'_

His very words, thrown callously at the amber-eyed female two days ago, had seen hurt emerging within the amber depths. When she had simply turned and walked away, tears shining at the corner of her eyes, he felt something twist in him.

_'You have no right, no right at all to feel jealous.'_ A small voice within him surfaced.

That was right.

After all, he was the one who had pushed her away, pushed Ruka towards her.

A small bitter smile edged into his face.

"_I…like Mikan."_

His conversation with Ruka three days ago came back abruptly.

They had been on the rooftop of their dormitory as any night before, admiring the stars above, when Ruka had blurted it out.

Natsume had closed his eyes then, tucking his hands behind his head.

"_I don't care." _He had finally answered.

But he did. He did a lot.

He had for six years, ever since she stepped into the school, a wide idiotic smile on her face.

He avoided the pair almost studiously afterwards, refusing to watch them come together, simply because he didn't want to.

Missions from the school came almost like a relief, a sanctuary where he could forget about them, forget about her.

Sakura Mikan.

She was an intoxicating mix of child and woman, candid, naïve and kind.

Years had been kind to her, and she had grown up to be a willowy brunette with a figure to match, though her mentality still remained the way it was when she had been ten.

Her hair, left unbound, flew free with the caress of the winds and occasionally, she tucked a wayward tendril behind her ear almost impatiently as she smile back at something the blond said.

Ruka was the first to break away, brought about by the appearance of one Imai Hotaru, who was announcing a sale on all Nogi Ruka's celebrity pictures at one hundred rabbits each, leaving the brunette to make her own way back to the school building alone.

Natsume remained where he was, waiting for the brunette to disappear before he made his own way back.

But before he could do so, the magazine slipped through his loosened fingers and landed with a soft thud amongst the flurry of fallen autumn leaves gathered in a pile beneath the tree.

Natsume heaved a weary sigh, and simply waited for the inevitable to happen.

Sure enough, seconds later, large amber orbs looked up at him curiously and her voice called out to him softly," Natsume-kun?"

Discovered, Natsume pushed off the branch and landed on the ground on his feet, years of training softening the impact.

He took the magazine back silently and thanklessly from her outstretched hands before turning and walking away in the general direction of the school building, somewhat hoping that his silence would be a deterrence for the girl not to follow him.

It was a futile wish of course. Sakura Mikan had never been one to pick up subtle hints as such.

She followed a few steps behind, a smile on her lips as she asked almost cheerfully, "So what were you doing up there?"

"Avoiding you." He answered brusquely, refusing to feel guilty for the hurt that flashed momentarily in her eyes or the way her smile faltered for a moment.

"Where have you been all this time?" She continued doggedly, refusing to be put down by his mannerism.

"None of your business."

After that, she kept quiet.

But still, she followed him for a way until, irritated, Natsume stopped and snapped, "What do you want?"

She lifted candid amber eyes to his and said solemnly," Your company."

The reply certainly had not been anything Natsume had expected and he couldn't help but stare at her.

_Since when had she needed your company? When she wanted to be hurt? _A snide voice spoke up inside of him.

Natsume fixed his hardened crimson gaze on her," Go to Ruka, baka."

The slap that echoed through the forest was something unexpected to Natsume and Mikan.

He didn't move, ignoring the sting on his face, as he stared at her.

Cradling a trembling hand to her chest, she stared up at him, almost unable to believe what she had just done.

Natsume blinked once, then he turned away, ready to walk away as though nothing had just happened.

"Natsume baka!" The cry from her stopped him, and he turned slightly.

She was now openly crying, tears that couldn't seem to stop flowing down her cheeks in earnest.

Tears she never shed even when she was sad.

Tears caused by _him_.

Something twisted deep within him and he had to fight the urge to touch her, to apologize.

In the end, he did nothing, simply stood there and watched her, his own emotions masked.

"Why can't you understand? Why do you do this to me?" Her wide amber eyes were vulnerable with tears and helplessness.

When he never replied, she continued on raggedly, "Ruka is just like a friend to me."

_'But Ruka loves you.' _He thought cynically.

"But you…I loved you." The last was almost inaudible between her tears and hiccups, but it was clear as day to Natsume.

_She…loved him? _

Natsume clenched his fist, shock rooting him to the spot.

Mikan let out one last sob before she turned around and ran, intending to run away from him.

She had not gotten far before a hand clamped down on her arm, unyielding as iron, jerking her around.

Through her tears, she saw a blurry haze of a face and determined crimson eyes staring down at her before a hard pressure descended on her mouth.

_I am sorry. _

The words, though not spoken, were clear to her.

Her hand involuntarily went to the side of his face, almost caressing as a smile slowly replaced the tears.

_Natsume. I know. _

_Because only you…I love only you… _

**Some tales are meant to end as such **

**Autumn leaves, drifting down in a shimmering haze of colors **

**Love that shines through eventually, **

**Caught in a tight embrace of time that spoke more than words… **

**A tale of two people lost… **

**And how they finally discovered the love within them.**

.** Natsume.Mikan .**

**oo**

**o**

o

. Owari .

**o**

**o**

**oo**


End file.
